


Loki Cares About Tony, But Has A Lot Of Problems With Everyone Else

by Larrklopp



Series: Loki and the Avengers [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, But Loki and T'Challa make it better, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, First Avenger fanfic, Fluff and Angst, Good dad Loki, He doesn't care about the Avengers, He'd happily kill all of them, Hurt Tony Stark, I had feelings after Civil War, I love my Loki, I need to stop tagging, I really love IronPanther, Jörmungandr cares about Tony, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is all powerful, Loki is the bestest friend, M/M, Mother hen Loki, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protect Tony Stark at all costs, Steve is not the best, Tony gets cuddles and hugs, and this happened, but it's ok, he can do anything, i guess, ironpanther, sorry everyone, tony cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrklopp/pseuds/Larrklopp
Summary: When Wanda attacks Tony at the tower, T'Challa calls in a friend to help calm the Avengers down. Loki is the friend, and he doesn't mess around. He brings in Jörmungandr to protect Tony, and has words with the Avengers. Lot's of Wanda bashing cause I think that all she does is throw tantrums and needs to grow up, but Loki doesn't care. Magic > all of the Avengers and Loki uses it to prove that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the battle of New York Loki is nursed back to health by Tony who then starts helping him find his kids. They become friends and Loki makes an oath to help the genius with anything he needs. Cut to a few months later, Jörmungandr has been found (he thinks of Tony and T'Challa as his uncles) and T'Challa, Tony, and Loki are all very good friends. Then Civil War happens and the Avengers are allowed to come back to America on certain conditions. Wanda attacks Tony, Loki is called in, Loki takes care of Tony, then talks sense into most of the Avengers. I'll write a prequel soon that goes through all of that.

It happened after a mission. They had just defeated Doctor Doom for the second time that month (where was he getting all those robots from, anyway?) and were gathered in the kitchen eating and cooling off. Most of the Avengers were sprawled out everywhere in the room, while Tony, Bruce, and Steve made sandwiches at the counter for everyone. They had gotten lucky---the Hulk wasn’t needed, Tony only had a couple bruises, and Steve was pretty much healed anyway---so they had volunteered to make lunch.

However, the friendly, relaxed environment disappeared when Wanda stormed into the room, red light swirling from her hands. She made a complex gesture with her hands and suddenly Tony was being slammed against the wall behind him. Steve was running over to her in an instant, trying to get her to put Tony down. She looked at him for a second and decided to follow his instructions, wasting no time. Unfortunately, as soon as she had set him down she twirled her hands again so he was seeing his nightmares all at once. He cried out then started sobbing leaving everyone in shock except T’Challa, who had jumped over the couch as soon as Tony hit the ground. He had never been more thankful to have kept the suit on, he actually had some leverage now. He lightly pressed the claws to Wanda’s neck hoping she would listen to him.

“Wanda stop this. Stop hurting Tony, we can talk about what angered you, but you need to stop right now.” 

“I will never stop, he deserves to be punished! I will make sure he gets the punishment he deserves!” She screamed back at him, completely disregarding the claws at her neck.

“JARVIS, call him now; tell him it’s an emergency!” T’Challa yelled desperately. In the next second everyone went flying back and crashed into the back wall. They were held there by magic, and, looking at the middle of the room, they could see why. Loki stood with a thunderous expression on his face. Tony gave another whimper and cured into himself a little more causing Loki to whip around, his cape flying behind him. As they watched his armor shimmered away by the time he made it to the fallen avenger.

“Hey, shhh, don’t worry it’s just me, what did they do to you?” Loki murmured as he pulled Tony up so the mortal was resting against his chest. Tony’s cries started to decrease but his tears didn’t stop. With a wave Loki got rid of all the magic surrounding Tony---other than his own, of course. “Is it okay if I heal you?” He was slowly combing his hand through Tony’s hair helping him to relax more. At Tony’s nod, Loki waved his hand over the younger, causing him to relax even more now that he wasn’t getting pinpricks of pain everywhere. 

“Is it okay if T’Challa comes over here? I’m not going to force you to talk, but it would be helpful if I knew what was going on and he can help me with that.” Tony nodded again, causing Loki to smile and drop a kiss on the top of his head. He kept holding Tony against his chest with one hand, effortlessly holding the engineer up while his other hand kept running through Tony’s hair. With a flick of a finger T’Challa was released from the wall, where he effortlessly landed and made his way over to the two. “Explain. Start from the battle.” Loki demanded. With a deep breath T’Challa started his explanation.

“It started out a normal day. Then we got the call to assemble. Doom got frisky with his robots, so we went in to shut them down. We were relaxing after the battle when Wanda came in and attacked him. That’s when I had JARVIS call you.” T’Challa spoke in fast, clipped sentences and when he finished silence reigned for a few seconds before Loki started talking.

“I’ll pay a visit to Doctor Doom later, but for right now I’m going to make sure that Tony is safe. Is it okay if Jörmungandr spends a large amount of time with your mate T’Challa?” Loki directed his question towards the king, but it was obvious that most of his attention was directed at the mortal in his arms.

“As long as Tony’s fine with it, I don’t care.” T’Challa said swiftly.  


“Good, now Tony I need you to look at me really quick. Come on, I know you just want to rest but I need to ask you something.” Once Tony looked up at Loki, he continued. “Is it okay if Jörmungandr stays with you for a little bit? He and I want to make sure you’re a little safer until I can fully trust your care in your team’s hands. Is that okay?” Loki made sure to keep his voice soft so that Tony wouldn’t startle and was rewarded with a quiet ‘Yeah, I like Jor, he’s nice.’ Loki smiled down at him again before raising the hand that was still on Tony’s head and drawing a complex rune in the air. It glowed blue for a few seconds, flashed green, then disappeared. “Is it okay if T’Challa holds you for a little bit? Jörmungandr will be arriving shortly and I’d like to speak with him for a few minutes away from prying ears.”

“O-Of course that’s ok, I-I’m sorry for taking so mu-uch of your time.” Tony hiccupped while looking at the floor. Loki’s hand drew his face back up so that they were holding eye contact again, before speaking in a firm voice.

“I will never complain about spending time with you. You have nothing to be sorry for, I merely meant that your team doesn’t know about my children and I needed to let him know the situation before he saw you. If you would like to stay with me, then that is perfectly alright, but your mate has been standing by you the whole time, and I know that he wants to make sure you are alright. Who do you want right now, Tony?” Loki asked kindly, and without expectation. However, like he thought, Tony’s eyes lit up at the thought of T’Challa and he said he wanted his panther. Loki and the king smoothly switched places, then Loki was walking towards the other Avengers.

“I know you are all feeling a little betrayed, but you have all abused Tony in some way so I don’t really care. When I get back with Jörmungandr and I know for sure Tony will be able to get on the path of recovery, then we will talk. You won’t be able to talk or move until I let you, so use this time to think about how you’ve wronged Tony and how much you’ll need to make up to him. I’ll be back.” Then, without another word, Loki teleported to the roof of the tower. Standing off to the side, looking out over the broad expanse of the city, Loki’s son was still as breathtaking to behold as usual. Jörmungandr was the one who looked closest like Loki in his Æsir form, so it was like he was looking at a younger version of himself. Loki thought he’d never get over being able to see his kids again, and it was all thanks to the man downstairs that was currently an emotional wreck. With a sigh, he walked over and stood by his son. They exchanged a hug before he started speaking. “Jörmungandr, I missed you. How have you been in the last few months?” 

“Faðir, it’s good to see you too. I’ve been swimming in the Amazon, met a few gorgeous boa constrictors. What’s all this about Uncle Tony?” Jörmungandr asked worriedly. 

“We don’t have much time, so I’ll keep this short. Basically, the whole team fought and most are on probation at Tony’s tower. If they can prove themselves then they can be absolved of their crimes, but without Tony they wouldn’t even be allowed to be in this country. They don’t see that though, so we’re going to have a very long talk. One of the team attacked him, that’s when I came in. I need you to protect him while I deal with his team. He and his mate agreed, but his team just realized that I have children so they might take it out on him, which I’ll need you to stand up for him then too. Can you do this for me?” Loki asked concernedly. Jörmungandr had started to look a little gray, but his words showed why.

“Which one attacked him? I will need to know so I can sink my fangs into them and watch them suffer.” Jörmungandr spat out angrily.

“It’s okay, little one, I will take care of the team. Right now, I need you to be calm for Tony. Can you protect him?” Loki drew his son in for a hug while he was speaking to help calm him down a little.

“Of course I’ll protect him, if it’s okay with him I’ll bring Hela. No one will hurt him while I’m around, this I swear.” Jörmungandr said solemnly. 

“Alright, let’s head down and get Tony settled.” Another wave of Loki’s hand and they appeared downstairs again. The avengers were right where he left them, and Tony and T’Challa were still leaning against the counter. Jörmungandr headed straight for Tony, Loki following closely behind. When they were close enough, Jörmungandr spoke up.

“Hey, Uncle Tony, Uncle T’Challa, I haven’t seen you in a couple months.” 

“Hello, Jor, it’s good to see you.” T’Challa greeted warmly. He had always like Loki’s kids, but Jörmungandr had always been his favorite. The snake-shapeshifter was the most interested in science out of all of them, and would sometimes participate in some of Tony and T’Challa’s technology binges. 

“Tony I think it’s time to head to bed now, you’re swaying on your feet because of exhaustion. Jörmungandr will be with you, and T’Challa just needs to help me with a few things, then he’ll be right there.” Loki said to the billionaire before nodding to his son who scooped the mortal into his arms bridal style.

“But I’ll only get nightmares…” Tony trailed off as if just realizing that he had said that out loud. 

“Oh, Tony, that’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all get nightmares. Here, you’ll be able to sleep for a full twenty-four hours nightmare free, you’ll need it.” With that Loki waved his hand, Tony blinked owlishly up at him for a second, muttered a quiet okay, turned his face into Jörmungandr’s chest and fell asleep. The immortal stared down at the mortal for a second before clutching Tony tighter to his chest and leaving to go cuddle him in his room. Loki then waved his hand and all of the Avengers fell to the floor. 

“Why did-”  
“How long-”  
“Since when-” All of the Avengers were talking at once so Loki waved another hand causing them all to lose their voices. They were still standing as a group against the back wall, T’Challa and Loki on the other side of the room.

“You’re going to go one at a time, if you have a question, raise your hand. I will answer all of your questions unless I decide I don’t need to. Agreed?” Loki waited for everyone to nod their heads before Clint shot his hand up. “Yes, Barton?”

“Since when have you had kids?” Clint demanded, trying to reconcile the angry, invading god from last time to the one today who had children and cuddled with Tony.

“I had my kids before Thor was crowned king, so it was a long time ago. Witch?”

“Why won’t my magic work?” Wanda asked alarmed.

“You are obviously not in control of it most of the time so I blocked your use of it. Once I feel you can control your emotions you will get it back.” Loki explained calmly.

“You can’t do that! That’s my magic!” Wanda yelled back at him.

“Actually, you’ll find I can do anything with magic. I’m the second most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms, and your magic is very, very young. Captain?” Loki smoothly moved on leaving Wanda gaping like a fish.

“How long have you been friends with Tony?” Steve asked, slowly.

“I became friends with Tony shortly after the battle of New York when he nursed me back to health and helped me find my kids. Barton?”

“How many kids do you have?” Clint really couldn’t get over the fact that this psychopath could care so much about his own flesh-and-blood.

“I had six and now I have four. You already met Jörmungandr who’s my third-oldest and can shift into any reptilian form he chooses. The oldest is my son Sleipnir who is an eight-legged horse. Second-oldest is Fenrir who can shift into canine form he chooses. Last is Hela who is goddess of the dead and rules over the realm Hel. Widow?” 

“What happened to your other two? What were their names?” She asked curiously.

“I’m not answering that because none of you deserve to know their names. Next.”

“Why are you helping Tony?” She asked instead.

“He helped me, and found a way for me to see my children and for that I owe him a great debt that I will never be able to repay. So whenever he needs help, I will always come when he calls. Captain?”

“Aren’t you scared of him abusing that privilege?” Steve asked, confused as to why Loki would let himself get in that vulnerable of a situation.

“How many of you believe that Tony is going to take advantage of me with my oath?” Loki asked instead. Most of the team raised their hands and Loki let out a bark of laughter. “I told him he should’ve let me kill you all, didn’t I T’Challa?”

“Yes, you did, but he made you swear.” T’Challa answered, sounding rehearsed, as if he had to keep reminding Loki of this fact.

“None of you deserve to live here, I hope you all know that. Tony has given you everything and you still continue to betray him! He-” Loki was starting to get angry, but was interrupted by Steve.

“Well, yeah, he’s provided us with a place to live, but he’s still the reason for all of this mess. If he had just swallowed his pride then we would still be a team that trusted each other. He’s the reason most of us went to jail and were wanted criminals!” Steve exclaimed.

“T’Challa go be with your mate. You will want deniability for this next part.” Loki said coldly, straightening up from his relaxed position against the corner. His armor also shimmered into existence, making him look like the prince he was. 

T’Challa looked at him for a second, smiled a terrifying smile, and simply said “Give them hell for me.” 

When Loki replied with an “I intend to,” T’Challa headed towards Tony’s bedroom to be with his mate and Jörmungandr. As soon as he was out of the room, Loki appeared right before Steve, picking him up with both hands gripped tight in his shirt and slammed the Captain into the wall. With a thought he made it so the other Avengers couldn’t move, but could still hear. 

“Listen to me very carefully, mortals. Tony has given you and this team everything, and what have you given him? He has given you shelter, made sure the kitchens were stocked with food you liked, given each of you your own floor so you could have privacy, and created upgrades for your technology that are decades ahead of the rest in this realm. In return you hid the truth about his parents and expected him to react favorably when he found out. Also, if you had read the accords, you would have found that it wasn’t Tony who wrote them, it was Tony agreeing with 117 countries. You are not the world police and if you ever say that the accords are Tony’s fault, I will personally gut you. Any questions?” Loki addressed the room at large, breathing heavily. 

“Um, what was that about his parents?” Clint asked carefully.

“You didn’t even tell them what happened in Siberia? And you dare to say that Tony is hiding secrets?” With a disgusted huff, Loki turned and threw Steve across the floor so that he landed in front of his team. “In Siberia your ‘Captain’ and Bucky were looking for Zemo to stop him. When Tony arrived, alone and wanting to help as per his agreement with your Falcon, he was shown a traffic camera video where it showed the Winter Soldier killing his parents. He then asked him” Loki motioned irritatedly at Steve, “if he knew. Turns out he did know. Understandably, Tony got angry at this and started fighting the two soldiers. By the end of the fight Bucky’s metal arm was blown off, the Captain had minor injuries, and Tony had a broken arm, cracked ribs, a completely broken suit, and no way of contacting anyone to tell them where he was. Luckily T’Challa followed them and was able to apprehend Zemo and then call me to get Tony after seeing the two super soldiers leave the bunker. He then took you all back to Wakanda where you could rest and recover, while Tony dealt with the aftereffects of all of this.” Loki was beyond angry, how they could not see all that Tony had done for them was beyond his understanding.

“I didn’t know about his parents. Steve only said that they talked, got a little physical, but that Tony stayed behind to cool off.” Sam admitted with a glance towards Steve. 

“Then you have an apology to make then, don’t you?” Loki asked coldly.

“I didn’t know either, it seems there was a lot I didn’t know,” Clint added in, guiltily.

“I still do not see the problem. His parents were murdered. So what? Mine were too, and I don’t ruin everybody’s lives,” Wanda said, petulantly. Loki stared at her for half a beat then moved his hand so they were standing in the middle of the room away from everyone else. He then erected a forcefield around them to contain the damage, then with another wave her magic returned to her.

“Ok, little witch, I want you to do as much damage to me as possible. When you fail at hurting me, then I will strip your magic from you for as long as I need to.” Loki delivered these ultimatums forcefully, with no empathy. Wanda didn’t waste any time before loosing a screech of rage and blasting all of her power at Loki. Everyone was shocked when he merely held his hands out and all of her power wrapped around him before gathering in his palms. He made a fist and all of the power just disappeared. He then drew another rune in the air (this one glowed red before slowly fading, leaving a fiery afterimage), causing Wanda to collapse on her knees.

“What have you done to me? Before, I could feel my magic but it was hidden, now it’s just gone. Where did it go?” She asked, scared and confused.

“Once you act like you deserve having this power then it will be returned to you. However, it cannot be tricked, you will have to earn it back. Also, why did you attack Tony in the first place? I need to add that into my mental calculation of how long it will be before you can use your powers again.” Loki asked, looking at her inquiringly.

“He killed people in Afghanistan for no reason! He killed the ones who tortured him, but then he went back and killed more!” Wanda defended herself.

“You foolish child, those people that he killed were part of the terrorist group. If you had done your research, you would’ve known that.” Loki answered dismissively. “Now, does anyone else have any other problems? Trust me when I say that you won’t be able to hurt me, but it’s fun to try.” With a chorus of ‘no’s after his statement, Loki smirked. “I didn’t think so. Now, I’m going to go and check on my family, you all can wait until later to treat Tony how you will. Just remember Jörmungandr is with him, and my son has no patience for people who hurt his uncles.” Loki then turned and as he was leaving, his armor shimmered gold and disappeared. He could hear the people that he left talking, but he didn’t focus or care anymore on what they said. He carefully walked into Tony’s room, knowing that at least one of the trio would be asleep. T’Challa was laid out on his back with Tony resting on his chest and between the younger man’s legs. Jörmungandr was in his snake form, half of his body curled around the two sleeping mortals and the other half coiled at the foot of the bed where he could watch the door. 

Loki smiled at his son and lightly placed a hand under his chin where he knew the younger liked to be scratched. He then conjured a blanket and laid it over the two, also making a pillow for his son to have a better vantage point. He then waved a hand so that green light fell over the two, quickly disappearing once it covered them fully. 

“Alright, Jörmungandr, I need to go, but don’t hesitate to call me for anything. The spell I just placed will tell me if either of their mental states dips too low, I want to make sure they aren’t getting attacked by the others. Thank you for helping them, I know that you’re busy too, but if I stay too long…” Loki said softly and sorrowfully.

“It’s okay Faðir, I’m glad to protect them, don’t concern yourself with that. Just focus on bringing the rest of us home, we’ll be good on this end. Safe travels, Faðir.” Jörmungandr said back with a flick of his tongue against Loki’s hand in lieu of a hug. Loki smiled back at him in response, then with another glance around the room, knowing that everyone was going to be safe and cared for, he teleported away.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Looks like you made it through! If there are any super obvious problems, first of all I'm sorry, and second I promise I'll get around to writing another part in this series to explain everything. Thanks for reading and have a great day! Love you all!


End file.
